Unbounded
by Ship-Seeking-Shippers
Summary: Saving people, hunting things, the family business. Dean, Sam and Castiel grow up in the Impala, driving from state to state hunting with John for Yellow eyes. Dean the alpha protector, Cas the ever loyal omega, and Sam the smart beta. They live under the tyrannical alpha John, until Dean can get them out. Major Destiel fluff A/O/B


A.N: Ok so wow it's been a long time since I posted any kind of fanfiction! But today I had the flu and Since I'm bed ridden for a few days... I think I might post a few fics that have been on the back burners for while... This one I've been writing for awhile now!

Basically the story is about the Winchester boys growing up on the road, saving people, hunting things, except with a twist. Castiel was taken in by John when his dad, Johns best friend and pack beta died. The four were shifters are on the road hunting for the yellow eyed demon that killed their families. The story kind of jumps around in different chapters between years to show how they grew up. Some are about their childhood, teen years, adult lives, following the curse of being raised a Winchester.

I just love the alpha omega fics about destiel! I love possessive and dominant Dean, but I also love strong, smart Castiel!

also I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors! I'm not the best at checking anything when it comes to that so please be kind!

Hope you enjoy!

/-Chapter 1-\\\

Dean drummed loudly on the hood of baby as the gas pump held to the side of the car, pumping slowly. A groan was heard and the seventeen year old smirked as he peeked through the rolled down window to see Sammy sitting up. His shaggy brown hair in a disarray as he rubbed his eyes with Dean's hand-me-down flannel shirt sleeve.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty! Your prince got one look at your face and ran the other way" He teased as Sam sneered at him.

Sammy sat up and yawned as he hung his small upper body out the window and looked to the surrounding gas station, " What state are we in?"

"Iowa"

"Iowa? How long was I out?"

Dean shrugged as he took out his hand from his jean pocket and looked to his watch, "Like five hours"

"Five hours! What!" Sam got out of the car and stretched his small body to get the kinks out.

"You needed the rest after that stake out last night" A new voice joined in as they turned to see Castiel walking over with a paper bag. Dean's smile turned a bit more flustered when the sweet scent of omega hit him as he looked down and Sam snorted.

Castiel pulled out a bottle of sprite for Sam who thanked him and quickly opened it to get some sugar. Dean noticed Cas holding up a bottle of coke and motioned it to him before he reached over the hood and took it. Their fingers brushed as the older hunter quickly pulled the drink away and tried to hide his flushed face. Cas was always looking out for his pack, ever the faithful omega.

"Cas where are we headed now?" Sammy looked up to Castiel with such admiration it made Dean want to break out into the biggest smile. Sammy had manifested as a Beta last year and he couldn't be more proud of his two pack members.

Castiel pulled out a map from his back pocket and unfolded it on the roof of the car, "Hm well your dad said he got a hint that a haunting was going on in a school a few counties over?"

"School? Like we talking poltergeist? ghost? possibly vengeful spirit?" Sam counted off on his fingers.

Cas folded the map and shrugged, "Not sure, your dad thinks-"

"We good to go Dean?", John came around from the side of the concrete bathrooms not to far off. The scent of unhappy alpha filled the air, covering Cas' sweet oak and fresh grass.

Dean put the pump back on the gas holder and nodded as John motioned with his thumb for everyone to get in the car. Sam looked down sadly at not getting to stretch his legs longer but Castiel placed his hand onto the small boys hair and ruffled it, "Want to go over some math?"

Sammy pouted as he looked up to Castiel before wiping his nose on his sleeve, "Can we do science? I didn't get a chance to go over photosynthesis back in our last school."

"Sure, it's quite fascinating", Castiel got in the back with Sam and they pulled out his stolen text book from their last school.

As the four hunters drove, Dean kept glancing back to his brother and Cas going over stages of different phases. He smiled at the two before his dad tossed him a heavy book and the eldest looked to his dad who was glaring at him, "Start reading up on vengeful spirits. I'm gonna need you on this one."

"Sure dad", Dean cracked open the book and started looking over the antient myths and facts about spirits, yet his ears kept hearing the whispers in the back between the two most important people in his world. Sam had rolled down the window to fight off the smell of how unhappy their dad was today.

The drive went on for another two hours until they pulled up to another beaten down motel. John checked them into a large room that had different shades of brown, dirty yellow, and copper red. The owner must have been trying to go for rustic, but it came off looking very murder scene. Two beds sat seperated between a wobbly bedside table, one queen, and one twin. The rabbit eard TV was screwed into the upper corner of the wall with a cage behind it, holding the cable box. Their omega set down his duffle bag onto the cigarette covered table by the broken AC unit.

John looked around before dropping his own bag by the door, "I'm heading out, you know the rules Dean"

Dean looked to his dad in shock before scratching his hair, "Uh will you be back for dinner?"

The question hung in the air as John glared to his eldest son, before turning out the door, slaming it shut behind him. The sudden slam rocked the walls as their next door neighbor pounded on the wall to shut up. Dean turned to his traveling companions to see Castiel already cleaning up the table, using the old paper bag for the trash. Sam took a seat and Castiel sat his science text book in front of him as he continued to clean. Dean sat across from Sammy and noticed his little brother look up at him, "I'm hungry Dean"

Castiel looked to Dean and the two were use to the routine by now as Castiel set down the trash bag, "I can go scavenge some food."

Dean stood to stop him but Castiel was already opening the door, "I'll come and help"

The two had Sammy lock the door behind them and walked down the long outside hall till they came to a row of vending machines. They looked at their choices for a moment as if they would have a choice of whatever they wanted.

"Asshole could have left us money for food" Dean muttered darkly as he felt the side of the pepsi machine for dents.

Castiel gave him an 'are-you-kidding' look before crouching before the snack machine and feeling under it for a latch, "You know how he is Dean. If you'd ask he would have had a fit about self-help and how he won't always be here. We can't count on him for anything"

Dean nodded as he felt a small dip in the side and with a slam a clank was heard. He pulled out a bottle of mellow yellow and grimaces, "Ugh why is it always this shit that's loose! It's like they're giving it away!"

"Don't get picky on me Winchester"

"Maybe one day we can find a pie machine"

Castiel chuckled as he found the latch and got down on his back, flipping out a small pocket knife. He began to pick the lock meticulously as Dean worked on the drinks. It bothered Dean sometimes how as he himself was an Alpha, he should be providing for his omega and beta. But Cas always tried to be the one taking care of them, and it always worked out better.

Dean looked down to Castiel and noticed his shirt riding up to show his flat stomach and his face blushed. He could see the black strip of his boxers peeking out and he had to bite back the rush of pure want. Of course he wasn't surprised by his reaction to Cas, since he's felt this way practically since the two were kids. Not the lust, the lust was new since he hit puberty a few years back, but the adoring affection and loyalty he felt for the blue eyed teen, that was usual. When Cas manifested as an Omega when he was thirteen, Dean had felt like the world was finally falling into place. John hated having an Omega in the car with them, complaining of sweet smells and his attention he drew to other shifters. Dean felt that having an Omega calmed everyone down, and set everything into place with his scent.

"You good there Cas?" He heard another can drop and took it out. Fuck yeah a god damn pepsi for the win!

A grunt was heard, as well as a click and he pushed up to open the glass with a smile that made Deans heart go into overdrive, "Feeling particular tonight Dean?"

Dean slammed his hand once more as another pepsi dropped out and he took the three cans over to Castiel who was loading up on chips, pop tarts and some mini cakes. They closed the door gently and headed back to the motel room. They did a special knock that only Sammy and the two of them knew to let them know it was ok to open. The small beta opened the door and his forced smile was hard to look at, "Oh joy... junk food again"

"Hey watch it nerd! This is the dinner of champions! Kids out there would kill to have a dinner like this" Dean slammed down the three sodas.

Sammy rolled his eyes but Castiel held out a bag of veggie chips and the kid actually smiled a bit and took them, "Thanks Cas"

The three dined on junk food as Dean read over the lore his dad left for him. Castiel and Sam pulled out a deck of well used cards and played a quick game of poker. The hours flew by until Castiel slid out another winning hand and Sam groaned in protest.

"Ok time for bed Sam", Castiel stood and the bones in his arms cracked as he pushed them back to stretch.

Dean watched as Castiel and Sam stood over the same butter yellow sink, brushing their teeth together, like they did every night for the past eight years. Sam stood by the twin bed and changed from his dirty jeans and flannel into red pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. While Castiel came out of the bathroom in his blue pajama bottoms and one of Dean's old acdc shirts. The eldest hunter blushed whenever Cas wore his clothes, like they just belonged to him. Yet living out of duffle bags, your clothes sometimes got mixed up, and if they fit you wore them. Sam got the hammy downs from Cas and Dean, while the two of them got clothes from wherever they could get them for free. Cas usually found local churches in small towns that had a drop box out back that was open for anyone to take. But with very limited space, it wasn't like they could carry much except whatever fit between the guns and amo in their bags.

Sam and Cas crawled into the queen bed, and got under the itchy brown covers. Dean followed shortly after changing and brushing his own teeth. He got on the right side, Sam was between him and Cas, like the two of them were here protecting him, like always. They always knew to make sure John had a place to sleep, since he would eventually come home either drunk, angry, or just fucking tired. They learned once, years ago that John didn't do well with sharing his space. He came home to find Dean and Sam in one bed and Cas in the other. The hunter grabbed the blue eyed kid and pulled him up and tossed him out of the motel room. It was fucking winter and Cas spent it curled up by the door shivering. Dean found him the next morning, numb to the bone and slightly blue. Ever since then Dean had the three of them sleep together to keep an eye on each other.

Over Sam's head he could make out the hauntingly blue eyes of Cas, reflected off the blinking vacancy sign behind the translucent curtain. Their eyes met like it did every night and they just watched each other slowly fall asleep. After all the fucked up shit Dean has done and seen in his short young life. Watching something so innocent and peaceful as watching Cas fall asleep, was like cold water on a burn. Soothing, yet temporary, because Dean was burned to deep for anyone to fix, at least that's what he told himself, when it was this quiet, this dark.

Dean wasn't sure when he fell asleep but the door being thrown open, jarred him and Castiel awake. Sam could sleep through the damn apocalypse if given the chance as the small lump under the covers snorted in his sleep. John stumbled in, and slammed his hand on the light switch, filling the room in a flood of yellow light. It was then they noticed the bloody nose and black eye that John sported. Dean pushed back the covers and got out of bed, but resting a hand on Castiels shoulder when he tried to do the same and shook his head. Cas knew he should stay with Sammy but his eyes pleaded no. Dean's inner wolf was putting himself in front of his omega and beta to take whatever John threw at them.

"Dad... what happened?" Dean took out the first aid kit from his bag and set it on the table where John was sitting at. The angry alpha sneered as he spit a chunk of blood onto the floor. Castiel shivered at the smell of pissed off alpha, as it caused his hackles to raise and his wolf to whimper, yet he fought back any submissive behavior.

"Fucking spirit! Knew where to find that damn yellow eye sonofa bitch!" He smashed his hand down onto the table and it cracked slightly from the cheap wood.

Dean's whole body language changed, "Yellow eyes? He's here?"

"He's close... I've got a buddy, be here any second. We're going to find him" John stood and picked up his duffle bag.

Dean's eyes grew wide, "We should go with you, I should-"

John held a hand up, silencing him, "You'll only slow me down! I'll be back in a few days"

A honk was heard and John turned to the door, "Watch after your brother till I get back"

Dean looked back to Cas who was holding a hand over Sammy's head as the kid looked to his dad in fear. He wasn't sure when he woke up but he heard enough, "Yes sir"

The door slammed shut as Dean felt dread pull at his stomach and he heard the bed creek. Castiel looked out the window to see John get into a red truck and fishtail it out of the parking lot. He dropped the curtain and looked to Dean, "At least he left the car keys"

Dean clenched his fists, trying to fight back his rage, but it got to much for him as he kicked over the chair, "Fuck!"

He swiped his hand over the table knocking off the first aid kit and sam's textbook. His inner wolf was howling in rage at how their pack alpha could just desert them here. He was about to flip the table when he felt arms come around him from behind and hug him. The calming scent of omega made Dean paused, yet his body still shaking as Castiel hugged him and squeezed his calming support into Dean. Dean lowered his hands and placed them over Cas's own, taking deep breaths. Once he was in control Cas leaned away and Dean turned to look at him and Sam who was looking pretty close to tears.

"He got a hook into yellow eyes... You know what this means" Dean leaned back into the table, bracing his hands around the wood and squeezing.

Castiel nodded once, "We can survive without him. We always do"

"But he's going to be gone for days! Maybe even weeks! We have nothing! Who knows how long he paid this place for rent?"

Sam sniffled as Cas shook his head, "We always get by... Focus Dean. Come back to bed"

Dean could never understand how Cas was always the calm one. No matter the scenario he was always the calm and collect one. While Dean was the impulsive hot head, and Sam the naïve , every questioning one, Cas was always the rock they needed. Dean couldn't even imagine where they would be without Cas while growing up. He took a breath to calm down but Cas just took his hand and led him back to the bed, "We sleep tonight, and we think tomorrow."

Dean didn't fight it as he laid back in his spot, with Sam between them, except this time Cas and his hands were still holding, resting across Sam's small body. Dean looked to his blue eyes and let the cold water wash away his burning sensation.

Turns out John paid up for three days, which is also how long the soda and snacks from the vending machines lasted them. On the fourth day the owner came to the door with a bat demanding they get out. Dean gave the guy a wicked black eye, took his bat and chucked it onto the motel roof. But they got into the Impala and drove a bit down the street till they hit a church and parked there. That night they slept in the impala, the wicked heat making the seats sticky and unbearable, even with the windows down. Dean sat shirtless in the front seat while Cas and Sam followed his lead and sat shirtless in the back with their duffle bags as pillows.

The next day they broke into an empty motel room at a different location and slept their for two days until they were discovered breaking into the vending machines and chased off. They finally parked behind an empty car wash to sleep for the next three nights. Dean frequented some bars, hustling college ass hats in pool for some quick cash. He came back to find Cas holding the hose over Sam as the kid stood in just his jeans, trying to scrub the dirt and sweat from his hair and skin. Dean held up the hundred dollar wad of cash and Cas and Sam smiled happily to him as if he were holding a billion dollars.

"Wow how much is that?" Sam asked as he took an old crusty towel and dried off his face.

Dean handed the money to Cas who counted it and gave Dean a very impressed look which made him puff out his chest a bit in pride, "A hundred bucks. Some drunk college frat boys were showing off their mad pool skills. ha dicks!"

Castiel smiled to him fondly as he looked down to Sam, "We can actually get some food"

"Ugh I'd lick the bottom of Dean's boot for a burger" Sam moaned as Dean pushed him playfully.

The three walked over to a local cheap diner where they ordered the biggest burgers ever seen by their small eyes. As they stuffed their faces Castiel looked out the window of the booth to a cop car that pulled up. He swallowed the lump of food in his throat and watched as a local sheriff walked from the car to the diner door. Once inside the old waitress that served them walked over to the sheriff and discretely pointed to them. Cas's eyes went wide as he nudged Dean's foot with his own under the table.

Dean looked up from his second burger to see the sheriff walking towards them. "Shit"

The man in the tan uniform stopped before their table and tilted his wide brimmed hat up with a smile, "Hey boys! Mightily big spread ya got here"

Dean glared to him as Cas pushed his foot again and offered a small smile to the law man, "Is there a problem officer?"

"Well boys I recon you three fit the description of some boys driving around town, breaking into vending machines, trespassing, wandering into bars." His eyes traveled to each of their eyes as Dean shoved his burger into his mouth while Sam looked down to his half empty plate looking sick, and Cas once again looked calm.

"Sounds like quite the town. We just got here, passing through to see our uncle.", Cas cocked his head as the officer's smile dropped a bit.

"Uncle hu? Where's he live?"

"In South Dakota, just one state over." Dean offered and the officer looked to him suspiciously. Dean's alpha like tendencies tended to come off cocky and dangerous to the humans who had no idea of what they really are. The green eyes flashed as if warning him to not even breath on his pack.

He leaned into the table and eyed the boys, "That so? Where's ya parents?"

Castiel casted Dean a sharp look since he knew the teen would get them into trouble with his smart mouth and answered first, "Kansas, our mom's in Chemo therapy, so our dad wants us to stay with our uncle for a bit"

"Chemo hu?"

"You gonna repeat everything he says or what hu?" Dean mocked him and Cas kicked his leg. Dean flashed Cas an annoyed look as the Omega glared back. Dean loved how his little omega always challenged him, but not in the presence of danger.

The officer put a hand into his belt and eyed them, "Mind if I have this uncles number? I think he would appreciate the check up to know his boys are fine"

"Of course" Cas slid out of the booth and he cast a look for Dean and Sam to stay. Dean let out a low growl that shook his frame at the thought of his Omega going anywhere without him. Sam bumped his knee against Deans in an attempt tocalm him down.

Together they walked out to the phone booth next to the squad car. Dean watched from inside as the cop put in some change and Cas dialed the number.

The phone rang a few times and the officer eyed Castiel who was standing stock still with a calm look. He was about to hang up when a grumpy old man picked up, "Hello?"

"Hello sir I'm sorry to bother you so late but I have three kids here with me who claim-"

"My nephews? Who the hell are you?" The old man yelled and the officer's face dropped in shock as he looked to a now smiling Castiel.

"Uh this is officer Dail of the Iowa, howerdville sheriffs department. I- uh- to who am I speaking with?"

"A pissed off man who you woke up! Where's my nephews? Are they ok?"

The sheriff turned from Cas and leaned against the glass, "Yes sir of course! I'm terribly sorry for bothering you, I just happen upon them and they told me they are coming to visit."

Castiel looked to Dean and Sam who watched from inside but Cas gave them a thumbs up and Dean slumped in his chair as Sam smiled brightly and took a bite from his burger.

"So you what? Harassed my boys? Good to see my tax dollars going into effect you idjit! My boys are good boys going through a tough time! You put them on now!"

The officer handed the phone to Castiel who took it gently, "Hello uncle Bobby, yes we are fine. Thank you for clearing this us. No we are fine, we should be there by dinner tomorrow"

Castiel hung up the phone and turned to the officer who was looking bashful, "Are we in the clean officer?"

"Of course... Sorry for the trouble, I know it's hard, with your mama and all. My aunt just lost the fight two years ago after three rounds of chemo. It's not easy on a family kid." The officer placed a hand on his shoulder as Cas nodded, "We get by."

As the officer nodded to him he got a call, "One second kid, let me take this and I'll buy you guys a round of milkshakes on me"

Castiel nodded and turned to look at Dean who was still watching. Even from outside Castiel could watch the green eyes flash golden as his wolf toed the line of taking over.

"Officers officers be on the look out for three young boys, two in their teens and one smaller one. Updated description, one in a leather jacket and jeans, the smaller one in jeans and a red shirt, and the next one in blue jeans and a blue plaid shirt with black hair and blue eyes. Last seen trespassing at motel 6 on conway and-" The officer looked over to Castielwho was looking in at Dean smiling fondly. The kid was wearing a blue plaid shirt and jeans, and his eyes narrowed at being dooped.

Dean was about to signal for the check to get the three of them out of there when he noticed the cop grab onto Castieland slam his body into the cop car. He took out some handcuffs and slapped them on his wrist. Deans whole body shook as his wolf barked to break free and rip that cops face off and use it as a chew toy.

"Cas!" Sam cried as Dean stood quickly and noticed the cop looking back at them while talking into his walkie.

"Dean go!" He heard Castiel faintly cry. Their eyes met and the world slowed down at Castiel's eyes flashed a lighter blue. A sign that his own wolf was letting him know he was fine and could handle this. Dean felt his heart break as he pushed his wolf down and let his brain take over.

"Fuck!" Dean grabbed Sam's hand and rushed past the waitress who looked shocked as he yelled to her, "This so fucks your tip!"

Dean and Sam jumped the counter and ran around the large cook to the back door. Upon exiting they slid into the impala and sped off just as back up was arriving.

"Fuck!" Dean hit the steering wheel.

"Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!" He kept screaming as they drove away from Cas.

Everything in him wanted to turn around and go fight through a whole hoard of cops to get him back but he looked to Sammy and back to the road.

"We have to go back Dean! We can't leave Cas!" Sammy cried.

"I know. fuck I know.. But we can't go alone... We need Bobby" He sighed sadly, knowing it was the smart thing to do. But he didn't want to be smart! He wanted to be dumb and reckless, and get his omega back. His wolf was whining in the corner of his mind, smelling the still fresh scent of Castiel in the car.

They drove all night and most of the next day, only stopping for gas before speeding their way to the only other home they've known.

Castiel spent the night in a jail cell, next to two drunk drivers and a prostitute, all watching him like he was the odd person out. During the day, child protective services was called in to talk to him. He was led to a room with a woman in a grey pant suit and grey hair, with a tired smile. She talked to him for two hours but he remained silent as she tried every which way to help him.

"You know if you don't talk I can't help you." She said and he looked away to the barred windows.

She sighed and placed a few things in front of him, "An ID of a one Castiel Jimmy Winchester. Two dollars, and a motel pen from a Beachside motel, one black wallet. This is all we found on you, as well as-"

She placed an evidence bag with a silver knife in it on the table, as well as another bag with a necklace inside with the anti-possession symbol caved into it, and lastly a small photo that was folded up in his wallet, of him Dean and Sam. It was taken by Bobby two years ago when he took them to a sea hawks baseball game. The three of them are standing up cheering, popcorn flying everywhere as the stadium went wild on the home run hit. The photo was very delicate as if it had been folded and unfolded a hundred times and slightly bent edges.

He looked to the picture and the woman pointed to it, "Where are they Castiel?"

He turned away from her and she sighed, "Fine... We can't find you in any system, we ran your name, finger prints and image, we got nothing. You don't exist Castiel... How is that possible?"

The ticking of the caged clock made her groan and pick up the knife and walk to the opposite wall and opened her brief case to place it inside, only to pull out a file.

"You are now a ward of the state until your guardians can be located or next of kin. Your minor felonies here were dropped due to the... rough nature of your arrest" She motioned to his bruised cheek that was slammed against the cop car last night.

He glared at the wall as she read from the list, "A bus will be here tomorrow morning to take you to st. judes home for wayward boys."

Upon having no reaction or even a word she rubbed her eyes, "Castiel... you have had quite the ordeal. Please let me help you. Are you running away from something? Someone? Did someone hurt you?"

His silence was nothing new as she placed the file in her bag, "Until the bus arrives tomorrow we are placing you back into your cell. Maybe it'll show you where you're heading if you don't get your act together. Silence does well behind stone walls"

She left, allowing the officers to take him back to the large cell in the back of the precinct. Castiel sat on the long bench as a few men were brought in for public intoxication. This town seemed to get nothing bigger than the run of the mill drunk or hooker. He looked up when he heard the door slide open and a skinny guy was shoved in by the cop.

"Watch it pigs! Shouldn't you be at the bakery before they throw out the nightly uneaten doughnuts?" The guy made squealing noises as the cops brushed him off and walked away.

Castiel regarded him as the guy looked around, sneering at the stumbling drunks, before his eyes landed on Castiel. His rat like smirk came up as he walked to the opposite wall and leaned against it. Neither started a conversation as the sun went down through the small barred window. The doors opened as a woman officer came in holding a few trays of food. she left them on the floor before walking back and locking the door, "Eat up you degenerates"

Upon her leaving Castiel walked to the food and picked up his tray. Taking it to his corner he sat down and looked to his toast, mash potatoes, grey mush and a carton of milk. He reached out to his plastic spork when a voice hissed to him.

"Gimmie your milk" He looked up to see the skinny guy standing over him with his hand out.

Castiel looked to his hand and back to his own tray, but the guy sneered, "What you deaf? or just stupid? I said give me your-"

"Please refrain from talking, it only lowers the IQ of the whole room" Castiel spoke for the first time in 24 hours. The drunk man next to Cas snorted in a giggle that made the skinny guy angry.

"Oh you got something to say smart guy?" He slapped the tray of food down to the floor, spilling it out everywhere. Cas watched it and his eyes narrowed.

"That was perfectly good food"

The guy snorted, "I'll shit on this slop before I- HEY!"

He didn't finish as Castiel lifted his foot and kicked the guy back, causing him to trip over the bench behind him. He sat up with fury in his eyes and cracked his knuckles, "You are fucking dead"

The next day Bobby Singer arrived to the department in a black suit with sunglasses, as he talked to the social worker and flashed a badge, "Names officer Willis, we got wind you found a kid matching our description."

"Yes Castiel Winchester, he was found with two other boys at a dinner, probably about to rob it or something. We found him a spot at St. Judes"

"Unnecessary ma'me. Castiel is actually already a ward of the state, we will be taking him to his uncle, who we tracked down last spring. Kids been on the run since his parents died when he was eight. Been on the run ever since we put him in his first foster home while we tracked his relatives down."

"Oh my... the poor boy... what about the other two?" She sipped her coffee mug.

"No idea, probably met them on the road. Birds of a feather hu? Anyways where's the kid?"

She placed her mug down and made a strained smile, "There was an altercation last night between him and another inmate. We have him handcuffed in the bathroom."

"All night?" Bobby asked shocked.

"We don't normally have altercations to separate inmates here. We're a quiet community Officer. He was fine and had a guard all night." She led him past a skinny kid who who was knocked out in the cell, covered in blood and bruises.

Bobby smirked, "Looks like he took quite the beating from your Castiel".

"You should see the cops that tried to pull him off the kid"

"What the fuck did they do to you!" Dean shouted as he grabbed Castiel's face and looked at it in horror and anger.

Bobby and Cas just pulled up to the old house hidden behind the piles of old cars in the auto dump where they rusted peacefully. Castiel's face had two large bruises on them and a cut to his upper eyebrow.

"I'm fine Dean", Castiel smiled sadly as the eldest hunter worried over every injury on his face.

Bobby smacked his shoulder playfully, "You should see the other guy. Kid nearly had him in a coma. It was the officers that did this to him to get him off the other guy".

Dean felt his whole body ache as he took in the appearance of Catiel, "I never should have driven away". He lowered his eyes as a sign of apology and put a hand on his shoulder.

Castiel battered his hands away, "You had to get Sam out of there. It's easy for Bobby to get one wolf out of there but three? No way. To many questions."

The eldest Winchester looked down sadly, hating the truth in those words as Sam came running up with a bag of frozen peas, "Here Cas! I couldn't find an ice pack"

Castiel accepted the bag and placed it over his left cheek and looked over to Bobby who looked between the three boys, "Thank you again Bobby for getting me out when you did."

Bobby grunted angrily, "Your damn dad should have been there to watch you! Ol' bastard knows when yellow eyes comes around he needs to call me to get you boys. How long were you alone?"

The three of them stayed quiet, only confirming the long period of absence from John. Bobby swore as he rubbed his eyes, "I left him a voicemail that you're here. Get comfortable boys."

That night they three boys stayed in Bobby's guest room that has two twin beds. Castiel sat there in his own bed while Dean and Sammy had their own. Sammy was fast asleep the second he laid down, while Dean and Cas sat on the end of their beds whispering.

"He's gonna be mad when he finds out we're not still in Iowa" Dean could see the blue even in the dark, just like back at the motel.

Castiel shrugged, "What could we do? Get arrested and separated again? I'm not loosing you or Sam ever again! You know how hard it was for us to track down Sam when the cops took him to that orphanage? We almost lost him in the system". Castiel shivered at the thought of a few years ago when they got caught and weren't so lucky. "Always choose Sam, Dean.. promise me."

Dean swallowed as he felt the air grow thick, "It was hard enough driving away Cas"

"I know but please... Look out for Sam"

Dean leaned forward and took Castiel's hand into his own, "I'll look out for you too... This won't happen again. I'll always come back for you Cas... No matter what... We're family."

Dean hesitated before leaning his forehead against Castiel's and breathed in his calming omega scent. Being without it for three days left his wolf in a frenzy that made him want to change and run. Castiel smiled as he nuzzled his nose against Deans and their eyes opened to looking longingly into each others. Blue and green clashed with the yearning of a lonely heart and the passion an Alpha held to protect his omega.

Castiel nodded, "Yeah ok. Get some sleep Dean. I am quite tired myself".

With another squeeze from their hands, Dean released him and went back to bed, yet still facing Castiel, and the blue eyes boy facing him as well. Another cold rush over the burning sensation and he was out like a light.

/~~~~~~~end chapter~~~~~~~~\\\

AN: ok so please review and let me know what you think! I am so nervous and when people review, I get inspired to write more!

Thanks you!


End file.
